Not Just Kissing, Dude
by Esquinzo
Summary: Tony and Carson (remember season five's episode Lost and Found?) talking about the redheaded director of NCIS, and a few other things. Kinda JIBBS-ish. I don't write anything else really.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another little one-shot till I come around to post my new story (which is in the working, so don't worry). Essentially this one is about Tony meeting his mini-me Carson (Lost and Found)- and Carson's little discovery when he slept over at Jenny's.

 **-I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS!-**

* * *

It was late, so late in fact that most of the team leaders had already let their teams go home for the night and either had left themselves or were about to. He smiled a bit. Best conditions to do some investigating of his own, he thought, happily grinning to himself. Especially since he hadn't much time left. Jenny had told him that they had found his father and that would hopefully mean he could go home tonight.

He strolled down the stairs to the bullpen, stopping in front of Agent Gibbs' team's section. Neither the man himself nor Ziva or McGee were at their desks, but at his right sat a tall brunette man, obviously absorbed in the latest GSM edition. He smirked briefly at the rather curvy cover model before he cleared his throat loadly.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm looking for Gibbs."

The man startled and hurriedly tried to hide his magazine, knocking a few pens from his desk in the process. "Gibbs?" He echoed. "Where?"

Carson quirked an eyebrow, staring at him intentely. He'd learned that one from Jenny - or Gibbs, he wasn't really that sure as their glares were pretty much identical.

"You gave me quite the scare, young man" the agent tried to look stern, and was failing miserably. "Who are you?"

"Carson. Nice to meet you, Agent..."

"DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo. So why are you looking for the Boss?"

"I wanted to thank him, 'cause you know, Jenny said he found my Dad so I get to go home tonight." He answered, almost looking a bit sheepishly. "And I wanted to say sorry because I took his mobile the other night when he came over to Jenny's."

DiNozzo grinned. "Right, you got to sleep over at our esteemed Director's. How is she, privately, I mean?"

Carson shrugged, then smirked noncommitally.

"You're lucky, buddy. I think she's hot. Wouldn't complain if she took _me_ home." Tony drawled, leering at his magazine again, no doubt picturing their director in it.

"You know what Agent DiNozzo?" The boy asked, arching an eyebrow again, "I bet I could have gotten her to at least kiss me good-night if Agent Gibbs hadn't been there."

"Gibbs was there?" Tony said, already searching for his black betting-book. "And he stole your kiss?"

"'Course, because of him she just wasn't that interested in me anymore. Kinda preoccupied by other things like kissing him instead."

"You saw that?" He asked, furiously skipping through the pages of the small booklet.

"Well, they thought I was sleeping, but I was thirsty so I went down the hallway to the stairs and then suddenly I first saw them talking and then kissing."

"You really wanna tell me you saw Gibbs and the Director making out? I've had a betting pool on that for years!" Tony exclaimed, finally having found the right page.

"I tell you, dude" Carson said, grinning slyly again, "it wasn't just kissing and making out anymore when he pushed her up against the banister."

* * *

 _I'll leave it at that, cause I quite like these open endings and maybe I'd sometime like to write another chapter when they get caught by either Jenny or Gibbs. Or one about the rest of the team joining their discussion._

 _I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you did._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After the success of _Not just kissing, Dude_ I decided to write a second chapter soon - especially as I don't have any ideas for any of the multi-chapter stories I'm currently writing.

* * *

 _"I tell you, dude" Carson said, grinning slyly again, "it wasn't just kissing and making out anymore when he pushed her up against the banister."_

"You don't happen to have any type of proof for that, do you? Like a photo or something?" Tony said, smirking broadly. This pool was his, no matter what.

"What do you think, Agent DiNozzo?" Carson asked sarcastcally. "They would have killed me!" DiNozzo nodded, looking a bit sheepishly. "Though you might want to have a closer look at Jenny's neck sometime this evening." The boy added.

"He got her a love bite? And Gibbs is still alive?" The agent asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure she knows she's got one."

"Why should love bite?" The very confused and very intimidating Israeli assasin-slash-NCIS-liasion-agent-that-just-so-happens-to-be-the-Director's-best-friend that had mysteriously appeared behind them asked, innocently eyeing the various office supplies on Tony's desk.

"Love doesn't bite Zee." NCIS' one and only gothic scientist chimed, "a love bite is a hickey. So who's gotten one? Not you again Tony, did you? I just told you last week that they are absolutely embarassing for every male person over fifteen. You should really know better at your age."

"Do I look like I got a hickey Abbs? Though I admit that Bianca - you know the hot blonde I went to dinner with last night, but that's beside the point - can be quite the biting personality while having sex."

"Tony! There's a child present!"

"Nothing I haven't heard before, lady." Carson smiled at Ziva's outburst.

"So who's gotten a hickey now?" Abby whined.

"The director." Tony said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ow, that's what Gibbs was so grumpy about all day then." The goth concluded, staring pitifully over to their boss' desk.

"I'm not sure if we should talk about this guys." McGee, who'd been quiet till then, objected.

"Don't be a joykill, McGee." Ziva said, smirking cheekily.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Actuelly it's a killjoy, Zee-vah."

"You'd be surprised how little it takes to kill every joy one has, DiNozzo." She replied, eyeing her stapler longingly. "Though I'd like to come back to what Abby said about Gibbs foul mood. Personally I think he is grumpier than normal though I'm not sure if that has anything to do with Jenny."

"Probably it has little to do directly with her," Tony smiled, "and more with the lack of sleep he got because he was too occupied shagging her against a certain banister."

Ziva quirked her eyebrows, a small smirk playing around the corners of her lips as she stared at a point straight behind his head.

"Is that so, Agent DiNozzo?"

* * *

 _Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did._


	3. Chapter 3

" _Is that so, Agent DiNozzo?"_

Tony gulped, then he slowly turned around. "It's not what it looks like, ma'am."

"It's not? So I didn't just hear you informing your co-workers that Gibbs' lack of sleep comes from _shagging me against a certain banister_?" Jenny asked as she made her way down into the bullpen. "Give me one reason not to fire you right now."

Wide-eyed the special agent looked at his colleagues, seeking help. "You'll get half of my winnings from the interagency betting pool?" he offered finally.

"DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs, coffee in hand, from the other side of the bull pen. "What did I tell you about your betting pools?"

"Interagency?" Jenny hissed furiously. "You want to tell me that other agencies mess with my private life as well?"

"Not your private life, Director" DiNozzo answered, deciding to respond to the more imminent threat first. "Just your love life."

"What about her love life?" Gibbs wanted to know, coming to a stop next to the redhead in front of his senior agent's desk.

"Nothing, boss" he said at the same time she whipped around and pointed threateningly at DiNozzo. "His speculations about your involvement!"

"What?"

"Look, el jefe" Abby began bravely, "the director sported quite the hickey when she came in today –"

"You gave me a damn hickey?" Jenny lashed out.

"So that much is established then" Tony murmured, content to be forgotten for the moment when he once again took his betting book to hand to look for the proper page.

Abby snorted briefly. "However that may be, she got that hickey and all we wanted to know was if you were in a foul mood because of it."

"And how got that discussion so out of hand that Agent DiNozzo suspected Agent Gibbs –"

"Don't we want to lay that to rest, Director?" Tony piped up again.

"Because obviously Tony is sure you two had sex against a banister" Ziva chimed in, ignoring the daggers Tony glared at her.

"How would you come to suspect such a thing, Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny demanded, getting more furious again.

"Because he said –"

"He?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and pointed accusingly at Carson who immediately dropped his smirk and paled a little.

"Jenny?" the boy began hesitantly.

"You saw us?" the redhead asked, now paling a little herself. "Last night?"

Carson nodded and Jenny paled even further, then she turned to Gibbs. "I told you after that time in London that we wouldn't ever have sex in semi-public places again. Why can't you just for once listen to me?"

"How was I supposed to know he would wander around you house after I had to carry him to bed because he was so out of it?" Gibbs brushed off her accusations.

"You could have just carried me to bed, too!"

"Guys? Director, Gibbs?" Abby hesitantly butted in. "As informative as this is, I don't think you want to have this conversation in front of a ten-year-old."

"And as the cat is out of the bag now, may I collect my winnings?" Tony asked, smirking.

"Under no circumstances you are to do such a thing, Agent DiNozzo!" Jenny yelled, her glare murderous.

"Jen" Gibbs murmured, putting his head around her waist. "You don't want to murder him. You'll never get his blood out of the carpet."

She huffed and instead continued to glare at the agent. Gibbs smirked and bent down to kiss her neck. She sighed happily no longer caring that they were watched, as Tony had said, the cat was out of the bag anyways. She looked on as the doors of the elevator opened and Carson's parents stepped out and the boy ran over to them, content to just let Gibbs do as he liked – that was till he began nipping at a particular sore spot on her neck.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Don't you dare giving me another hickey!" she shrieked as the team began to laugh.

"Told you so, it wasn't just kissing and making out" Tony whispered and leaned back in his chair, discreetly handing out and collecting money.

* * *

 _So that is the definite end - the team has been busted and Jenny and Gibbs are happily displaying affections in public. I hope it was worth the long wait and you'll leave a review.  
_


End file.
